


Seduction and Surprise

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Magic Cock, NSFW, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most shocking surprises are the most beautiful.  Regina wants something in particular and she surprises Emma with her request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **SQ Tumblr Prompt:** I have a prompt.. Fantasy..Um... would love to see Emma take Regina anally with her magic cock. Regina on her back, in nothing but sexy heels and stockings... and very slightly pregnant (3 months) and Emma finds it hot.
> 
> This story contains: Pregnant Regina, magic cock, and anal sex, so if any of these trigger a negative reaction for you, you should probably not read any further. HOWEVER, I am hoping you will. There is more than anal going on and it's rather sweet and sexy, which is how I like all my "smuffy" fics to be and I am most interested to read what you think.

Emma Swan strolled through the front door of the rather large house that she shared with her wife and their son, dropping her car keys into the designated bowl by the front door. She noticed that they fell upon Regina’s and was immediately intrigued that her wife was home so early in the day.

 

“’Gina?”  She sometimes said it so fast that it sounded like she had left off the “Re” and Regina would correct her on it every time when they started dating, though she guessed now Regina just accepted it as one of her nicknames, as well as “babe”, which she had hated even more.  Mindful of pronunciation this time, Emma tried again a little louder, “Regina!”

 

She walked through the empty kitchen, pausing for a few seconds to tap absently on the pregnancy books that sat on the counter top.  No, no wife here.

 

Something was odd and Emma could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.  With a frown, she left the kitchen ducking into both the dining room and living room before taking the stairs, two at a time, to the top.

 

Walking into her bedroom, there was a great shock awaiting her for she found her 3-month pregnant wife fetchingly sitting on the edge of the bed dressed only in a pair of black tinted stockings.

 

She stood in the doorway and gulped noticeably as her eyes roamed slowly over Regina’s body, which had started to change with the signs of pregnancy already; her breasts were fuller, the areolas had gotten bigger, the nipples darker and her belly was just showing signs of being swollen with child.

 

“Well, Sheriff.  It’s about time you got home.”

 

The expectant mother ran her fingers up along her silky nylon, stopping at her inner thigh and then seductively pulled her legs apart so that she was completely open for Emma’s viewing pleasure.  The stockings were so sheer and translucent, Emma could witness the very thin seam rubbing up against her wife’s arousal and she suddenly wished it was her instead.

 

Parting her lips, Emma closed her eyes, giving in to the burgeoning lust coursing through her system that even now threatened to drive her mindless with desire as Regina brought her hand up, licked her fingertips slowly and brought it between her legs, rubbing in leisurely circles.  The faint scent of sex lingered in the air.  “You already started, didn’t you…” Emma implied as she imagined Regina masturbating before she had gotten home.  With slow strides she approached the bed, her fingers flexing, itching to touch her sexy wife.

 

“I have been thinking about making love with you all day, Emma.”  Hearing that broke the dam on Emma’s patience and she pulled Regina against her and with a fistful of dark hair, slipped her tongue passed lush lips into a warm, welcoming mouth. 

“Yes…” Regina whispered when they both paused to smile knowingly at each other, and then she ardently forced the blonde’s mouth to cover hers again.  Emma reached down and massaged a supple breast, exuding a dampening response beneath her wife’s rapidly stroking hand on herself.  Moments later, she felt the brunette’s hands at her hips, slowly crawling upward.

 

Nimble hands began to unbutton Emma’s blouse but were stopped in their progress when Emma grabbed the hand that was wet with her wife’s excitement and sucked them greedily into her mouth making Regina whimper and pull the shirt-tail from Emma’s skinny jeans roughly.  In turn Emma started ripping, one-handed, at her own buttons wanting desperately to feel their naked bodies against one another’s.

 

Finally baring her torso, flinging her blouse and bra onto the chaise lounge by the window, Emma pulled at her jeans after Regina had unzipped them.  “The underwear too, Emma,” Regina eagerly prompted, digging her fingers into the cotton waist band prying them from Emma’s body and immediately slipping fingers passed the soft strip of golden curls, causing Emma to gasp and curse loudly.  Emma’s fingers clasped Regina’s wrist, holding her hand captive as she furiously rocked against her and threw her head back immersing herself in the sensations that Regina, who was smirking sexily up at her, produced.

 

With undisguised passion, Regina watched Emma get off against her hand with her jeans crumpled around her ankles and panties wrapped around her knees.  She couldn’t help but think about how sexy Emma looked and how adorable she was that she was suddenly very glad she decided to come home from work early and seduce her.

 

Emma bent forward to discard the remainder of her clothes, kissing Regina and muttering, “Scoot up, Your Majesty,” as she nodded at the area higher on the bed while adding more clothes to the chaise.  She scrambled onto the bed with an enthusiastic grin and collapsed on top of Regina, who wrapped her legs around the younger woman’s toned waist.  The whisper of soft, silky-smooth stockings grazing skin, provoked Emma to undulate her hips, rubbing the most intimate parts of them together.  She pinched and flicked Regina’s nipple, kissing down her neck and when she lifted her head, she noticed the scarves tied to the ends of the headboard.

 

“Are those for me or for you, Regina?”  She asked in confusion and the saucy grin she received told her that they were for the Queen and that her wife had a plan for this afternoon, a plan that she was keen to learn all about.  She rose up on her knees and gazed down at the vision of loveliness that laid out before her and lazily ran an adoring finger along the waistband of the dark pantyhose and bent to kiss her wife’s expectant belly, stirred beyond belief that Regina was carrying her child, their own product of true love; a circumstance that was unexpected but none the less exciting once they had gotten over the initial shock and surprise.  Leaning down and hovering over Regina’s face, she asked with a playful spread of her lips, “Do you want to wear these now or later, babe?”

 

Regina sat up, sharing an indecent look with her before leaning forward and taking one of Emma’s nipples into her mouth while winding her arms around the blonde’s waist and slipping her hand into Emma’s folds from behind.

 

A guttural groan emitted from Emma which was absorbed by Regina’s open-mouthed kisses before those lips traversed softly from the blonde’s chin to near her ear where Regina whispered, “Emma, you are so slippery wet,” as she hungrily pumped two fingers deeply inside Emma. “Do you know, darling, that I have been thinking about this all day?  Being here with you like this?”

 

Emma gyrated her body over those tantalizing fingers, pressing her mouth to Regina’s and eyeing the silk restraints on the headboard. “I can see that babe. And I can’t say I have any complaints.”  She felt Regina’s other hand at her soft curls and a seeking thumb found her hooded sex, brushing against it, but Emma needed more.  “Uh, Regina… Another finger.  Please...” and her queen was only too happy to oblige slipping an additional finger into Emma’s slick tight channel while tongue-flicking a beaded nipple.

 

“Babe, faster.”  The older woman’s thumb increased in speed and Emma tore Regina’s head away from her breast, demanding her hot mouth to shriek into as her body jerked and quaked in a blissful climax.

 

When Emma calmed and slumped against her, she drew in her wife’s scent and smiled into her crop of dark hair.  The tied scarves beckoned to her and after kissing Regina, she ordered, “Move up.  Head on the pillow.”

 

The bed shook with their movement and as soon as Regina assumed the desired position, Emma laid between her open legs kissing her nylon covered thighs. “Arms up.”  Regina followed her directions and Emma attempted to impress her, “Check this out.” 

 

Emma focused her attention on the one scarf first.  She leaned on an elbow and lifted the other hand pointing a finger downward and making a circular motion with it.   Immediately, the scarf wrapped around Regina’s wrist, tying her snuggly yet comfortably to the bed.

 

“Impressive.”  Regina complimented as Emma did the same with the other wrist. The blonde knew that if Regina wanted to undo it, she’d have no problems, being as powerful as she was.  Living with Regina was never a dull moment and that was true of their lovemaking as well.  Sometimes it was sweet, sometimes it was downright dirty, but at all times there was a connection and a mutual unyielding passion for one another.  They were open minded, communicative and willing to experiment and at the same time were comfortable with the familiarity of what usually worked for them.  Emma had never experienced this kind of sexual satisfaction with anyone.

 

She looked amorously at the tied woman in front of her and her eyes crinkled with the anticipation of what was to come, or _who_ rather.

 

“I think…” Emma enticed, dragging her index finger over Regina’s slightly distended belly, circling her navel, “…you should tell me what you had in mind for today, my Queen.”  Drawing gentle circles over the nylon stalking covering, Emma teased Regina’s sex and placed a feather light kiss over her, running the tip of her tongue up and down along Regina’s slit.

 

“Emma…”

 

The breathy sigh was like a caress to Emma and became a heady combination with Regina’s flavor that soaked through the thin stocking. She flattened her tongue and slowly swiped up along the seam once and then twice. She did this until Regina was mewling and straining against the scarves.  Emma knew how intense a probing tongue could feel against the silky nylon, having been on the receiving end a few times when Regina had requested she wear them and then had mercilessly licked at her.   Wanting more of the queen accessible to her, to have skin against skin, she summoned her magic and leisurely ran a finger down the seam and the sheer fabric simply ripped and parted, presenting smooth glistening folds.

 

“Regina, you are so beautiful.”  Her eyes were riveted to the slick flesh before her and she ran tentative fingers against Regina’s softness.

 

“Mmmm… Emma.”  When the blonde spread her open and added her tongue, Regina’s smile broadened and she sighed, her foot coming up to lovingly stroke Emma’s back before she beckoned, “Come up here, darling.”

 

Emma lightly sucked Regina into her mouth, evoking mewls and pants with her actions before she lifted her head questioningly, “But I thought...”

 

“Emma, come _up_ here.”

 

“Okay...”  Regina smiled in spite of the slightly unhappy tone in Emma’s voice at the prospect of abandoning her task, but she noted that Emma came up anyway kissing Regina when she got there.  “How can I please you today, Your Majesty?”  Her unwavering willingness to satisfy tickled Regina immensely and for a brief moment the queen thought of how lucky she was to have Emma in her life.

 

Regina closed her eyes to concentrate on the spell and when she heard Emma’s sharp intake of breath and felt the broad tip of Emma’s magic cock brush against her folds, she smiled.  _Yes._

 

Emma’s newly conjured phallus bounced with eager excitement, so she took hold of it while showering Regina with thorough open mouthed kisses and started rubbing it back and forth against Regina’s clitoral hood until the queen was pulling at the scarves.

 

“Emma…” Regina began to say but she was cut off by Emma’s mouth and her cock’s penetration and then all Regina could do was gasp and huff loudly as Emma propped herself on her palms and pistoned in and out above her, setting a rhythm that they both enjoyed.  Emma paused to pin Regina’s legs back to open her a little wider, knowing full well how her love liked being fucked.  Magic cock play was one of their favorite activities. 

 

“Fuck, Regina, so good.”

 

“Emma… uh… Emma… I…”  Regina licked her lips and felt the tension coil in her middle.

 

“You’re close, huh?”  Emma released her legs so that she could lean down and nip Regina’s gorgeous full lips and Regina’s tongue came out to greet her before being sucked into Emma’s mouth.  The sheriff didn’t wait for an answer and her hand disappeared between their two bodies so she could finger the mayor’s tiny bundle of nerves.

 

The older woman’s response was instantaneous and she pulled at the scarves as her scream from her climax echoed around the room.  “Emma!”  The blonde could feel Regina’s muscles contracting around her and she thrust all the way to the hilt and held the queen in her arms while Regina rode her orgasm out and her shaking calmed.  The younger woman was tenderly kissing up and down her neck enjoying the rise and fall of her heavy breathing and Regina turned her head kissing her temple until their lips met.

 

“I love watching you do that.  You are so gorgeous when you come undone like that, babe.”

 

“I… yes.”  Regina barely managed and wanted to wrap her arms around Emma but remembered that her wrists were tied, which reminded her of what she had really wanted to do.  “I loved it too, though, I had something different in mind.”

 

“What?”  The savior reared up in response, still hard and buried inside the queen.  Emma glanced from the ties down to where they were connected.  “Tied up, magic cock, what else did you…” suddenly another possible activity crossed Emma’s mind her eyes snapped to Regina’s that were dancing with pleasurable glee.  “Ohhhh…”

 

“Yes.”  Regina lifted her head from the pillow and stared lustfully at Emma’s lips, “There is lube and a few condoms in the drawer.”  She gave Emma a look that told her she wanted to be kissed and Emma did so, gulping, trying to contain her excitement. 

 

Emma’s mouth quirked up a little dazed in eagerness but then she sobered.  “You’ll be alright, right?  The baby?”

 

“Emma, I am barely showing.  It’s safe right now but could be risky in a few months, the bigger I get.  Which is _why_ I’ve been thinking about this.  About you taking me from behind.”  The huskiness in Regina’s voice had Emma moving ardently toward the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and taking the necessary items out.  She removed a single latex glove also and snapped it on.

 

Stroking her gloved fingers in Regina’s soaked arousal, she carried some of the queen’s essence down to her tight entrance in back.  Adding lube also, she massaged the puckered skin, leaning down to lightly lick Regina’s soft folds at the same time before slowly inserting a testing finger. 

 

Regina gasped and moaned in delight at the invasion.  They had done this a few times before and had taken great pleasure in it.  “Emma, more.”

 

The blonde groaned and her cock twitched impatiently.  She slowly added another finger, stretching and opening Regina wider.  With every plunge Regina huffed and panted.  Emma made sure to thumb her center as well and the older woman was near to another orgasm.

 

“Now, Emma.  Now, please.”

 

Emma removed the glove and ripped a condom packet open, taking it out and applying it to herself.  She generously smeared the lube all over her temporary member, stroking up and down and when she heard Regina whimper, she looked up to find Regina’s eyes fastened to her, surely becoming impossibly more aroused at the sight of the thick phallus being fondled with long slow movements.

 

“Are you ready, babe?”  Positioning herself at Regina’s back entrance and after getting a nod from her, Emma slowly and carefully, sunk herself into Regina, holding her breath feeling the wondrous tightness as Regina took her in with a drawn out gasp.  “Oh my _God… Regina….”_

 

The younger woman was holding the brunette’s legs apart, bent at the knees, gripping the ankles.

 

“Oh yes, Emma… yes… yes…”

 

“Regina.  Oh, babe.  So… so tight…”  Suddenly the slightest bit concerned, Emma asked.  “Is it okay?”

 

Regina’s smile told her everything, but she replied huskily and emphatically, _“Yes…”_

 

Beginning to slowly pump, Emma tried everything she could to remain in control of her body.  She wanted desperately for this to be good for Regina.  Her fingers were circling Regina’s stocking clad feet.  It was a turn on, not only to watch herself disappearing into Regina’s tight opening, but also seeing the gaping hole of the torn stocking exposing Regina’s intimate parts and the queen’s breasts jiggling with her movement. 

 

Emma wasn’t sure she was going to be able to hold off her climax and she wanted Regina to come again.  With a quick wave she freed one of Regina’s hands.  “Regina…”

 

But she didn’t have to finish because, as usual, her wife read her mind.  Regina was good at knowing what Emma needed when she needed it.  The newly released hand came down to circle and rub her own clit. 

 

The room filled with their grunts and groans of ecstasy combined with the creaking of the bed and the headboard.  Regina’s moans escalated in frequency and volume.  “Emma!  I’m… I’m…”

 

“Yes… Yes… Me too.  Together, okay?”

 

Regina nodded her head quickly, and brushed her sex faster.  “Emma… Now!”

 

Emma was frantically thrusting now and with a growl she came, her breath labored, her body lurching forward and quivering.  Regina’s head came off the pillow, crying out with her climax as her body shook and squirmed, her nylon covered toes curling.  She collapsed into a sated heap, with Emma leaning slightly over her, moving soothing hands over the queen’s legs.  Regina’s hand that had been touching herself moments ago was now caressing Emma’s taut abdominal muscles.

 

When she felt able to, Emma excused herself, leaned down to kiss Regina, and walked into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and to clean up.  After that was taken care of, she stumbled to the doorway and leaned against the jamb, discovering that Regina had freed her other hand and was now laying on her side facing the bathroom door; waiting for Emma to come back out.  The smile on her face warmed Emma’s heart and she slowly walked over and joined her wife in bed.

 

“Are you okay, Regina?”

 

She could tell that the mayor must have had a handful of witty retorts by the gleam in her eyes but she replied with, “I’m better than okay, Emma.” 

 

“Going with sincere, huh?  No sarcastic remark?”

 

“Blame it on the hormones.”  Regina smiled and her eyelids seemed heavy.  “Enjoy it while it lasts, Miss Swan.”

 

“Well I certainly enjoyed what your hormones wanted today.”  The younger woman skimmed a hand down over the pregnant mother’s curves.  Emma kissed the tip of Regina’s nose.  “So what’s for dinner?”

 

“Lasagna?”

 

“You made lasagna?”  Emma’s stomach made a gurgling sound. 

 

“No,” Regina yawned.  “I was going to.”

 

The younger woman watched as Regina’s breathing evened out and it was clear that no lasagna was going to be made tonight.  “Why don’t I go to Granny’s for take-out?  What are you in the mood for?”

 

“Chicken strips and fries.”

 

“What?  Now who is eating like a child,” Emma joked and she was happy to see the corner of Regina’s mouth twitch with a smile. 

 

“And ask for extra pickle spears.”

 

“Pickles?  And chicken strips?”

 

“And an order of mozzarella cheese sticks.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“And a strawberry cheesecake.”

 

Emma’s mouth opened but only a short strangled sound came out.  “Anything else, babe?”

 

“Hmmm?”  Regina was half asleep.

 

“Anything else?”  Emma repeated, a smile blossoming on her lips.

 

Propped on an elbow, Emma looked down devotedly at the woman sprawled out on top of the bed. Leaning down, she pressed a lingering kiss on Regina’s cheek and stroked her hair back.

 

Reaching for her phone, she spied the time and sent an SMS message to Henry, letting him know she’d be at Granny’s in a half an hour so she could give him a ride home. She also asked what he wanted to order for dinner.

 

This was all she needed. Her family. She set the phone down, turned and scooted closer to the sleeping woman, placing her head close. She wouldn't shut her eyes for fear of falling asleep but she wanted a moment of closeness with her wife and Regina was so beautiful, even in sleep.

 

Regina turned onto her back and the blonde took that as an opportunity to wrap herself around the queen. In slow soothing circles, she caressed the baby that was growing in the older woman’s belly. Yes, her family was all she needed.

 

**THE END**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate story to the same SQ Tumblr Prompt in Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was first inspired to write Emma being tied up instead of Regina and this is what came of my muse whispering in my ear. It also strayed a little from the prompt, but the same elements (pregnant Regina, m!c and anal) are there). So consider this an alternate BONUS scene. Enjoy!

Emma saunters into the kitchen having arrived home early from work to discover Regina at the counter pouring herself a cup of hot peppermint tea, scratching her very slightly showing 3-month pregnant belly.  Knowing that her child is growing inside Regina always arouses the blonde sheriff, so she walks up behind her and kisses Regina, telling her how beautiful she is.

 

Regina turns in her arms and they embrace and caress, their lips meeting in sweet urgency, both feeling their lustful stirrings overtake them.  Pushing her tea away, she tows Emma with her, first out of the kitchen and then up the stairs all the while excited for how this afternoon is panning out.  She figures that they have two good hours to be playful before Henry comes home.

 

“Miss Swan,” she uses the old nickname sparingly yet fondly now, “I am so glad that you came home early.  I have been thinking about you all day,” Regina whispers after they reach the bedroom and her lips draw nearer and her arms circle Emma’s neck.  

 

They undress and as soon as their bodies fall to the bed, their lips and hands make thorough work of exploring each other’s bodies, inciting intensifying passion.

 

After massaging Regina’s plump breast and tonguing a hardened nipple, Emma’s hand snakes down between their bodies and encounters her wife’s slick arousal and she can’t help the sharp intake of amazed breath.   “You are so hot.  So ready.  Maybe you should tell me what you were thinking about me _all day.”_

 

The brunette could barely think when her wife’s fingers moved over her that way and between a pant and a moan she uttered, “Emma…I want to feel you inside me.” 

 

On an eager sigh, the blonde nods and while their lips are still caressing each other’s, she agrees, “Yeah, sure.  I love touching you.”  Those talented fingers that are massaging her throbbing clit move lower to enter her.

 

“No, I mean I want to be penetrated... by something a little bigger.” 

 

As comprehension dawns, Emma is wearing an adorably silly grin, “Yeah?” 

 

It is with a smirk and a wave of her hand that Regina makes a large fleshy phallus appear between Emma’s legs, something she has done many times before, and begs.   _"Please_. I am so _horny_."  To prove her point, Regina fists Emma in her hands and pumps her a few times before rubbing the tip against her waiting center.

 

"Gotta love those hormones," Emma snickers and she slowly penetrates Regina, plunging slowly and tenderly at first while kneeling in between the legs of her queen, who is on her back, spread wide open.

 

Emma caresses her wife’s growing belly and glances between it and her full lush breasts and she thrusts just a little harder because she is entirely turned on.

 

As Emma changes the angle slightly as she is thrusting into her, Regina’s hands instantly grab her wife’s in great pleasure so Emma’s hips begin to pound harder and faster until Regina climaxes and both of their breaths are labored with the exhaustion of their lovemaking. Their hands are clasped above Regina’s belly.

 

When Regina settles down she gives Emma a naughty look and she tells her what she wants to do next. "I want you to take me from behind, Emma."

 

"Ok babe, get on your knees."

 

"No Emma.  I want you to take me from _behind_."

 

Emma's eyes goggle. "Ohhhh..."

 

"On your back, Miss Swan."

 

"But Regina, the baby, and..."

 

"The baby will be fine, darling.  He or she is still small yet and it’s safe."  Regina moves so they are both kneeling on the bed.  "On... your... _back_."

 

The queen has spoken, Emma muses, and it's an order that she can’t refuse, so she complies. As soon as she is down, she immediately bends upward again, probably being overly cautious and hindering Regina's plans, "I want you to be careful, babe.  Don't..."

 

Regina sighs and with a wave of her hand Emma finds herself tied to the bed with her stiff temporary member jutting up proudly.

 

"Regina!"

 

"I love you, dear, but this is the only way I can get you to be still.  Now, just relax while I enjoy myself. I'm sure you will enjoy it too."  Emma crashes her head to the pillow knowing that she is helpless but she isn't upset.  It’s not like they haven’t done this _exact_ same thing before, even with the restraints.  She knows she has been a little overly careful with her pregnant wife recently though, but the woman means the world to her and finding out she was pregnant, at her age, when it was supposed to be impossible was a little unsettling for Emma, but of course she is happy about the baby.  She trusts Regina and is very excited for what is about to happen. It's been a while since she's been inside Regina's tight puckered back entrance; she's kissed and licked it quite a few times as of late, but hasn't been inside for far too long.

 

Regina bends to kiss her with an eager tongue before smiling at her, "I have been wanting this for a while now, Miss Swan."

 

Emma groans at Regina’s sexy confession and swears absently, "Fuck me..."

 

"Oh I plan to, dear." She eyes Emma's cock and gives it a few good slow sucks making her wife's green eyes roll back in her head. Her tongue wriggles against the side as she slowly pulls it out of her mouth with a loud hum.  "Mmmmmm....."

 

"Jesus Christ, Regina!  You're going to make me come before we even begin."  Regina beams at the compliment and out of the bedside drawer she retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom. Regina applies a generous amount to herself and to Emma, after sheathing Emma in latex, and rubs the tip of Emma's cock against her for good measure with a whimper of excitement.  She climbs atop the savior with her back to her. She throws a sexy look over her shoulder and says, "Are you ready, Emma.”  Regina mentions a few naughty things that Emma can’t believe she just said as her wife rarely uses words such as these, and then she adds, “I want you to come while inside me and when you do, be loud about it, Miss Swan."

 

" _FUCK_ me..." Emma says again licking her lips because her mouth is becoming dry from her heavy breathing.

 

Knowing full well that she is driving her wife insane with lust and need, Regina can’t help the ecstatic chortle falling from her lips and she turns her attention to the situation in hand, quite literally, as she grabs Emma’s cock.  "Yes, dear."

 

Regina struggles slightly to take Emma inside her, inch by delicious inch.  "Oh babe...”  the blonde croons as she pulls against her ties.  “So tight... So fucking tight."

 

Regina loses herself in her eagerness to have her wife in this spot again.  Once the younger woman is inside her far enough, she leans back on her hands and starts moving in a slow up and down rhythm, her tight entrance swallowing a little more of her love each time.  "Oh Emma, so good, Uh!  Uh!"

 

Emma's wrists are pulling against the ties wanting to grab Regina's hips and curvaceous bottom. "Babe... Babe... Please, BABE." She tugs against her ties a little harder. "Regina I need to touch you!  Please!"

 

Regina continues fucking her and moaning loudly telling Emma how good she feels stretching her.

 

Emma is desperate, "Regina please, babe... Fuck, babe, please."

 

With a wave of Regina's hand Emma's ties disappear and she automatically pops up and moves them to the head of the bed so she is partly leaning back against it, still with her magical cock firmly planted in between Regina's sexy ass cheeks. "You want to come, My Queen?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Emma brings a hand over and while Regina is bouncing on top of her, Emma fingers Regina's swollen clit but the feel of Regina on top of her and under her fingers becomes almost too much for her.

 

"Emma, faster.  Rub me faster."  Emma tortures them both and takes her time though and glides her fingers firmly brushing up and down Regina's slit.

 

"Don’t tease me, Darling, please!  I'm so close."  Losing the patience to torment them both and because she feels her own orgasm building closer to release, she moves her fingers to the queen's clit and gives Regina what she wants.

 

"Regina..." 

 

"YES!! Emma! Oh YES!!"  Regina is coming now.  Emma can tell by her loud moans and the way she says Emma's name. She can tell by the jerky hip movements and the lurching against Emma's still moving hand.

 

"REGINA!"  Emma's back springs up off the headboard as she grabs Regina's waist, but the queen hops off her, ripping the condom off just in time for Emma’s essence to spill over them both as Regina is brushing Emma’s shaft against her folds and hand.  "Fuck!"

 

They collapse backwards together and onto their sides, chests heaving and panting laboriously.

 

After a few moments, Emma shoots up in concern. "Are you ok?  Is everything alright?  Breathe, babe, breathe."

 

Regina begins to chuckle, "Emma. Stop!  I'm perfectly fine."  The brunette turns toward her wife and silences her worries with a kiss. She also makes the cock disappear as well. Stroking Emma's smiling face she says, "I've missed that."

 

Emma presses their foreheads together and says, "Me too."  They kiss and intertwine their fingers.

 

"I think we should do that more," Regina smirks."

 

"Yes," Emma kisses the tips of her nose. "I agree, babe."  And then after a heady kiss she adds, "After the baby's born."

 

Regina just shakes her head and chuckles.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chapter 2 but the 2nd chapter is an alternate story and I will post that shortly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Comment are always welcome. Thanks!


End file.
